The UnHollyleaf
by KrspaceT
Summary: To understand this story, you need to read the 10 new keys story of mine wich this story midquels. Bassicly Hollyleaf well; read to find out. Has Pudding Fong/ Ben Tennyson moments. Oneshot
1. Un Hollyleaf

The un-Hollyleaf

An ice age doesn't kill. It weakens and the thaw kills in the end

An attempt of a Kingdom hearts phrase. You will be quite confused if you have not read any of my other stories.

Between middle and end of 10 new keys chapter Cats and lyoko and a card or two and with NO Sol or loss of faith Blackstar

" Ben, Kiki I sense a disturbance in the force in the Great forest, would you check that out"

Characters with significance appearing

Ben Tennyson

Kiki (Pudding Fong)

Firestar

Graystripe

Cloudtail

Lionblaze

Brackenfur

Hollyleaf

Longtail

Blackstar

Tawnypelt

Rowanclaw

Flamepaw

Tigerpaw

Dawnpaw

Thomas ( OC) from other stories

" I miss Jaypaw" Hollyleaf thought to herself as she, Lionblaze and Cinderheart patrolled the Windclan border. Lionblaze seemed to be able to cope with it, but not her. " What is this weird feeling" Hollyleaf thought to herself. " Cinderheart, Lionblaze I thought I heard something upstream, you go on ahead" She lied before running off.

Ben and Kiki as humans landed in the middle of Thunderclan's camp. Thomas was smart enough to send Firestar a message beforehand. " Friends of Thomas are always welcome. He and his friends did the forest a great deed by liberating Lionblaze of Tigerstar's ghost." Firestar greeted them. " You haven't noticed anything unusual have you" Ben asked. " No, but Lionblaze's patrol will confirm the answer when they get back" Lionblaze's father and deputy Brambleclaw noted. (No Leafpool and Crowfeather). " Lionblaze has been pushing to go on every patrol since Jaypaw left, to try to show the clan he is not controlled by Tigerstar anymore" Brackenfur noted. " Who even still complains about that?" Graystripe questioned? Suddenly the patrol returned, minus Hollyleaf. " Wait, where is Hollyleaf" Firestar asked concerned. Then a massive explosion occurred about an acre or two away. " What the Star clans name was that" Cloudtail asked concerned. " I smell smoke, dark poisonous smoke," Longtail yowled concerned. " Is anybody not here other than Hollyleaf " Kiki asked Firestar. " Everyone should be here," Firestar answered. " Come on Kiki, this has got to be the disturbance Thomas warned us about. We got to go hero, not cower like a rabbit" Ben exclaimed. " Wait, allow me to join you for this mission" Lionblaze asked, " She is my sister and she may be in trouble". " Well, what could possibly go wrong" Ben said before being playfully slapped by Kiwi " Never say that," She said with mock horror. Firestar nodded permission as the three ran off towards the disturbance, which was near Shadowclan. After they managed to run to the abandoned Twoleg nest, Kiki told Ben " Okay, time to suit up". " Okay going Hero!" " Now Mew Mew Metamorphosis". Ben turned into XLR* and Kiki went Mew. " What, you think we were chosen by luck of the draw for this mission" Kiki said to answer Lionblaze's shocked stares. " Any Twoleg must be weirder outside our world," he mumbled. They then quickly got towards the camp. It was a shocking sight. The camp was smoldering, the leaders den collapsed and more disturbingly Hollyleaf was there wrestling with Blackstar. " What has gotten into you mad cat" Blackstar yowled as Hollyleaf bit into his shoulder." Thunderclan" Tawnypelt said with relief. Hollyleaf turned and stared at the trio with dark, insane eyes. " What the, I thought she was good" Ben said shocked. " What are you doing" Kiki said disturbed" The clans will be my utopia, when all former rouges, kittypets, half clans and the leaders of each are all killed. Onestar and Leopardstar were aware of my presence, so why not start with Shadowclan," She said with a darkly evil tone. " Then would you not kill yourself?" Lionblaze challenged. " Silly, I am destined for power, and I shall claim it" " Stop this now, Tigerstar failed, so shall you" Lionblaze challenged " You should be trying to stop the darkness that threatens the worlds, and be like Jaypaw and be off with the Key bearers facing and stopping it". " Join me or die; Brother, I am stronger than Tigerstar, smarter than Tigerstar and I have the blood of Two leaders flowing in me, I am invincible" " I won't, at least if I fail I will join Starclan as a loyal Thunderclan cat" Lionblaze defiantly said his fathers famous line, which Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw among other Shadowclan cats eyed him for. " Well than perish" she said summoning a massive aura of darkness around her. " Charge" Ben said running straight for her before turning Cannonbolt and flinging her into a nearby pine. She levitated off the tree and summoned a huge blast of dark energy from below Ben and flung him into the air changing back. " Ben" Kiki yelled before leaping into the air and grabbing him. " Thanks" Ben said sincerely and Kiki blushed. Ben and Kiki were then struck by a dark blast of lightning shot from Hollyleaf's eyes. While the two humans fell onto the ground, Lionblaze leapt onto Hollyleaf and they began to fight. Lionblaze's power was a match for the darkness. Then lightning was fired again, witch Lionblaze nimbly dodged before she blindsided him with a strong flick of her darkness saturated tail. He was flung back several fox lengths as Kiki and Ben got back up. Ben turned into Fourarms and he flung Kiki skyward as she landed and created a massive trench with her Tambourine. " Fools" Hollyleaf darkly said before cloning herself surrounding the two with clones. The clones all fired lightning and defeated them. " Prepare to die, you Twoleg couple," she said as she charged up a massive dark power in her claws and raced at them. " Kiki; no" Ben said as he selflessly stood up to block the blow. " Ben don't" Kiki said weakly, too tired to stand. But then Lionblaze leapt at her with his cousins Dawnpaw, Flamepaw and Tigerpaw at his side defeating her as their claws penetrated her pelt. " No, I can't my utopia" she said as she faded away in a dark mist. " The prophecy" Lionblaze half whispered to Ben and Kiki. Then suddenly Thomas warped in. " Lionblaze, I sense your sadness; but I can ease one thing" Thomas said. " What" Lionblaze sadly said. " I was wrong, you were wrong; Hollyleaf is not one of the three" Thomas said as the trio stared at him startled

Rate it, Review it, Read my other stories. Do not Flame


	2. Later ominous words

Sometime after 10 new keys (read 10 new keys to get some idea of Jayfeather's (or Jaypaw during it) antics outside of the forest. It's a wonder everyone survived, well most of them anyway with hints like spoilers of the end of 10 new keys. Please note this part takes place around the same time as the end of Sunrise, without the secret being blown do to differences in my canon. All of what is mentioned is canonically correct as stated by the warrior's books; mainly super editions and Erin Hunter herself. Also some info was gained from the official warriors website family tree

" Ah Jayfeather, congratulations on the full medicine cat name" Thomas said as he warped in on Jayfeather who was gathering catmint at the abandoned Twoleg nest. " Thomas, what do you want" Jayfeather asked curious. " Jayfeather, as you know, I had to keep you in the dark on some secrets of Sora and Kairi so I think telling you some interesting secrets. " Secrets?" Jayfeather asked. " First, did you know that the blood of two different clans flows in Thunderclan today, and I don't mean Mistyfoot or Tawnypelt's kits. First Sorreltail father was a cat named Whitestorm who you probably have met in Starclan who was fathered by a cat named Thrisleclaw. Now Thrisleclaw was fathered by a cat named Windflight who had both Windclan and Thunderclan blood so you see Sorreltail, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Graystripe, Stormfur, Feathertail, Graystripe's newest kits, Whitestorm and Cinderheart have Windclan blood." " Okay, interesting, should I mention it?" " To them privately, yes, to Windclan no, and anyway also you know Skywatcher correct?" " Well, he was one of the cats who granted me the keyblade" Jayfeather said interest growing. " Well he belonged to the lost clan, Skyclan who Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt during which he heard the prophecy that concerns you. Well when they left, two kits were given to Thunderclan to care for because they were too young. These cats are the ancestors of Spottedleaf; Willowpelt the mother of Sorreltail so thus applies to her relatives who I mentioned earlier and Redtail, Bluestar's first deputy who was Sandstorms father and thus to you as well it also applies to Tigerstar and his family so you got Skyclan blood Jayfeather." " Wow, all of this information, it is giving me a headache" Jayfeather laughed. " Also as you may have guessed some time ago, you are related to Scourge because he is Firestar's half brother". " Whoa, that is just disturbing" Jayfeather shivered. " Yes it is weird, and finally I will leave you an ominous warning as is proper for a medicine cat _A child of Birchfall and Whitewing who shares her name with a Twoleg symbol of peace is the third, and while you get the third, the forest will lose three great cats, the face of a tree, the star of spots and the hero of the legend that blazes_!!!!!!!!!" Thomas said before disappearing. " Ohh..kay, that was weird. But did he mean that Barkface, Leopardstar and Firstar are to die soon??"


End file.
